Silence is a Burden
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Harry comes back to school with  no voice, something happened at his relatives and no body knows what. After loosing his friends, he makes some new ones and possibly one who could be more. AU, Slash,Abuse,Sexual situations. HP/MF, HP/TN
1. Chapter 1

**Silence is a burden. **

**A/N: I don't know how this story is going to turn out but I hope everyone likes it. This idea just popped in my head and I had to get it down. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, or anything recognized from the books and or movies. I however wish I did have these boys locked in my basement for my enjoyment. **

**Warning: This is rated M for a reason, contains Slash, sexual content, abuse, rape, and all that lovely stuff not for minors to read. If you do not like, please do not read. I like reviews but if you are just going to be mean then please do not review. I can take constrictive criticism but not cruelty. This story is AU, Voldemort has been long dead since his first attempt on Harry as a baby and was unsuccessful in returning later on, but the death eaters are still out there, wanting to get revenge on Harry. So he still has to go to his relatives for protection every summer.**

**Chapter 1:**

Harry had come back in his sixth year unable to talk, no one knew why, and Harry wasn't going to tell. The memory of that night was to painful to relive and he just wanted to move on. When he first returned and everyone realized he wasn't playing a game with them, they took him right to Saint Mungo's . After all the tests and hours of waiting the Mediwizards couldn't tell them how it happened, and they said there was no way to cure him.

Harry had come to terms with being mute about a month after it happened, and started to carry around a note book when he was at his relatives. Now that he was back at school he had a pad of magical paper that would write what he was thinking with a tap of his wand and would erase the words once he tapped the page with his wand a second time.

He quickly realized who his friends were and who they weren't. He was now thought of as a Freak in this world also. When ever he would walk into the Gryffindor Common room everyone would suddenly become quiet, like he would be hurt that they could talk and he couldn't. No one wanted to be around him, tired of having to read everything he wrote down, thinking it was easier just to stay away.

His best friends Hermione and Ron had tried their best to be supportive and help when they could, but he knew the moment they started to drift away. Ron would always make excuses to have to be somewhere else, doing something else, and he would drag Hermione along with him. He gave up trying to find them and hang out about a month into the school year, and found himself completely alone after that.

He couldn't understand how these groups of people could just cast him aside like they had done. He was always there no matter what for every one of them. If someone was sick he would make them soup, if someone was injured he would visit them in the hospital wing. No matter what the problem he would be by their side. So why were they all treating him like crap.

Harry was sitting in the library, trying to look up information about his condition, but nothing he was reading would tell him how to heal his vocal cords. He couldn't believe that magic could not heal him, but for some reason this was one of the few things it could not fix. He banged his head on the book he was reading and just stayed like that. He didn't even hear the person sit down beside him. When he sat back up he jumped in surprise as he saw Marcus Flint staring intently at him.

"Hey" Flint said, Harry just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Oh right, sorry. I forgot you couldn't talk. I was wondering why you were not playing Quidditch any longer?" Harry looked at him with a frown on his face, hearing this for the first time since he quit the sport. He grabbed his pad of paper and tapped it with his wand, then showed it to Marcus.

_No one seemed to want me on the team any longer, so figure it was best to just stop playing._

"How could your own team not want the best seeker on their team" Marcus asked sounding concerned. This surprised Harry, never knowing any of the Slytherins to have ever cared before.

_What are you on about Flint. What the hell do you want?_

"Hey I'm sorry you seem to think I'm here to be hostile, Harry, but I was just worried."

_Why?_

"I know how much you love the game, the way your face used to light up every time you would catch the snitch. It's just a shame your not playing."

_You would think you would be happy, captain of the Slytherin team, with having me off your opponents team._

"No not really, why play when the best isn't out there playing against you?" Harry felt himself turning red and wondered why he would be doing that. "Sorry if I am making you uncomfortable but I just thought you could use someone to talk to."

_Why would you care, your older, in a different house, and have your own friends to talk to._

"Can we get past the house colors for a little bit please?" Harry saw him smile when he nodded in response and couldn't help but stare into the dark brown eyes staring at him.

"I thought we could hang out, get to know one another."

Harry sat there staring at Marcus like he had grown two heads. He really didn't know what to say to that. He never thought he would be sitting with a Slytherin that wanted to be friends with him. He figured it couldn't hurt however since he didn't have any friends to yell at him.

_Sure why not. I don't have anything to loose from making a new friend. _

"Maybe more" He thought he heard Marcus whisper to himself before he smiled at him.

"Alright lets say we get out of here and hang out somewhere a little more lively." Marcus stood up and offered to take Harry's bag.

_I can carry it thank you. Where are we going?_

"To the Slytherin Common Room of course."

_**WHAT**_? Harry almost started freaking out, why the hell would he want to go hang out there.

"No one will be in the common room right now, and if they do show up I'll tell them to fuck off."

_Fine but I swear if I get hexed I will kill you for it. _Harry smirked when he saw Marcus raise an eyebrow after he read.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Harry, I promise." they were walking down towards the dungeons as Harry was writing his response.

_As if I'll take a promise from a Slytherin, I'll just have to wait and see if this is a trap or not. _Harry thought he saw hurt go across Marcus' face but brushed that thought aside as they were walking threw the dungeon halls. They suddenly stopped in front of a wall and Harry waited for Marcus to whisper the password.

Once they entered, Harry saw the room hadn't changed since he had been down there many years ago, polyjuiced to get information from Malfoy. He just stood inside the door as Marcus walked over to the couch, patting the cushion next to him. Harry took a deep breath and walked over, sitting down next to Marcus, keeping his back straight against the back of the couch.

Harry just sat for a moment, watching in awe as the other Slytherin's walked past, nodding over at Marcus, acting like they didn't even see him sitting there.

_Why do they act like they don't see me? _

" Well in this room, we don't care what each other does or who we hang out with, no one says anything and no one outside of these dungeons will know." Marcus said with a slight smile on his lips.

_I would think you guys would love to humiliate someone for being down here._

"No, we all want friends out side of our house, it is just rare we find someone that would want us as a friend. We do have to keep an image outside of these walls." Harry heard people laughing and walking towards them and suddenly froze when he saw Malfoy, Nott and Zabini standing in front of them.

"Oi what's he doing here" Malfoy asked a little annoyed.

"What does it matter, you know the rules, now go play with your little friends Malfoy." Harry tried not to laugh as he saw the pissed off look cross Malfoy's face, but yet he didn't respond to him.

"Fine Theo, Blaise let's get out of here." Harry saw Nott hesitate for a moment, keeping his eyes on Harry. He saw a slight blush go across his face before he looked away, making Harry blush a little in response remembering the year before. He suddenly became uncomfortable feeling Marcus glaring at him from his side.

_What?_

"Were you staring at Nott?" Looking at Marcus he saw a hint of jealousy and hurt behind his eyes and couldn't understand where they were coming from, so he thought it best to lie.

_No, why the hell would I do that for? _

"Sorry, I just don't trust Malfoy and his little band of followers, This is my last year here and I'm trying to make sure he doesn't end up leading this house when I am gone."

_I thought every one loved Malfoy?_

"Ha in his dreams maybe. No one in my year wants to see this house run by him when we leave. We just don't know who to pass the torch onto from me." Harry thought of Nott at that moment. The boy may be shy, but he had always had the best ideas running around in his head. He just needed to be able to voice them to someone else.

For the next couple of hours they sat on the couch talking, writing, and getting to know each other. Harry had noticed how Marcus had changed in the last couple years. His attitude had gone from egotistical and nasty, to understanding and caring. His looks had impressively changes, he used to have short, botchy hair, oily skin that was always broken out and crooked yellow teeth. When Harry looked at him now he saw he had, shoulder length black hair, that he sometimes wore back, shiny perfect skin, that look really soft and his teeth were bright white and straight. He definitely must have gotten work done during the summers. Harry found himself really attracted to this new Marcus and was glad they were getting to know one another.

Harry was getting tired and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand and tried not to stretch too much. He knew the shirt he was wearing was rising up his stomach and he felt uncomfortable with any part of his skin showing. When he stopped he looked over at Marcus, who was staring down to where Harry's shirt had risen. He felt himself blushing and started to stand up, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Marcus said as Harry felt a hand gently grab his arm and pull him back down. As soon as he felt himself sit down, he also felt a pair of lips touching his. His eyes went wide until he realized it was Marcus, and he slowly let them close. He felt Marcus' hand reach up into his hair and felt himself being pulled closer. He suddenly started freaking out in his mind and gently pushed Marcus back.

"Sorry, Harry. I just wanted to do that just once." Harry sat staring at him for a couple seconds watching him, not knowing really what to do.

_Um it's alright, it's just I haven't been with anyone since before, well before I lost my voice and we just became friends, I don't want to loose that. _

"I understand, I'm not going to push anything on you. I just wanted one kiss, just in case I never got the chance again." Harry felt him self blush once again and stood up, starting towards the exit.

_I'll see you tomorrow Marcus, thanks for today, I had fun. _He smiled at the other boy before he walked out of the door, passing Nott on the way. His stomach hitched as he saw the other boy and memories flooded his mind. He kept telling himself he wasn't going to cry. As soon as he saw Nott look back at him, like he wanted to say something, he turned quickly away and ran back to his own common room.

**A/N: Well that's the end of the first chapter, I hope everyone likes it. How did Harry loose his voice? What's up with Nott? Do you think him and Marcus should start a relationship or should they stay friends and Harry be with someone else? Would love to hear thoughts from everyone. Please read and review. Will be updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Seems some people liked the first chapter and I hope I can keep them to continue to do so. Most of this chapter will be Harry dreaming and some of his memories for the year before. **

**Chapter 2:**

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed, sweat pouring down his forehead, hands clenching the sheets, Head tossing and turning side to side. His dreams had always been bad, especially after summer, but this one was a little harder to handle.

_Harry was waiting for his boyfriend of eight months to show up by the lake, it was late but he had received a note telling him to meet him. Summer vacation was starting the next day and he had already packed to go with him back to his house. He was so relieved that he wouldn't have to go to his relative, surprised when Dumbledore agreed to let him go somewhere else. A smile shone on his face when he saw his boyfriend walking over and take a seat, a little bit away from him, confusing Harry a little bit. _

_He knew that secrecy was a thing for them to keep, only his boyfriends parents, themselves and Dumbledore knew they were actually together, but Harry couldn't stop thinking that it's dark and late so no one would see. _

"_Hey love." Harry said moving a little closer, only to feel his heart break a little when he saw the other boy move away. "What's wrong, you wanted to talk?" He said trying not to let the hurt come out. _

"_Harry you can't come to my house for summer, we're over." Harry held his breath for a minute, thinking this was some sort of joke. When the other boy didn't say anything Harry stood up, pacing for a few minutes, trying hard to not let the tears fall. _

"_What, Why. I don't understand. We have been doing great. Your parents said I could come. They love me for crying out loud, YOU love me. I love you." If he had not been so upset he would have seen the way the other boy had flinched when he mentioned his parents. He couldn't hold back any longer, the tears just started flowing on their own. _

"_It has to be this way Harry, I don't love you any longer. I've fallen for someone else, I'm sorry." Harry stared at him in shock, couldn't, wouldn't believe he had fallen in love with someone else already. They had grown so close to each other over the last several months, and had so many plans. _

"_Who, I deserve to know that. WHO did you replace me with before you even broke up with me?" He looked into his loves eyes and couldn't tell what he was thinking, that was the first time he couldn't read him. _

"_Blaise." Harry landed on the ground with a thud, his breathing became erratic, and his stomach felt like he was going to be sick. _

"_Blaise? How long has this been going on for? I haven't even seen you two talk since we got together. Can't we talk about this. I love you for crying out loud." _

"_It's been for a little bit, I'm sorry. I have to go." Harry quickly went over to him and grabbed his arm, trying to keep him there with him, he never wanted to loose him. _

"_Please, why are you doing this. Don't you love me any more?" His now ex flinched at the words, but said nothing. He only grabbed his arm back and quickly walked away. _

_Harry was devastated after that, the next morning he told Dumbledore he was going to his relatives and silently boarded the train. _

Harry woke with a start, tears streaming down his face. He quickly looked around his dorm, seeing the other boys still asleep. Falling back down on his pillow, he tried thinking where that relationship had gone all wrong. He had always thought they were in love, planning on living together after school and getting married. His eyes slowly slid back closed and moments later he was pulled into another more disturbing dream.

_Harry knew his uncle was pissed the moment he arrived off the train, he just didn't realize how much until he found himself in the basement with the door locked. There was no windows down there, and the lights didn't work, so he couldn't see a damn thing. _

_The days passed into a couple weeks, he had nothing to eat and only got a jug of water thrown down to him every couple of days. He stunk and his stomach ached, but there was nothing he could do. He wished he had the smarts to stick his wand in his pocket before he entered the house, but he had left it in his bag, that his uncle ripped from his hands the moment he was in the door. _

_Harry heard music playing upstairs and people moving around, he wondered what was going on. The basement door suddenly opened up, with people laughing, and he saw his cousin standing at the top. _

"_Oi who wants the first go with the gay freak?" He heard and wondered what the hell was going on. He noticed one of Dudley's friends start down the stairs, the boy was a couple feet taller than him and a lot wider. He saw the boy start to undo his pants and quickly backed away. He knew then what was about to happen and he wanted to get the hell away. When the boy pinned him down to the ground and forced his mouth open, he tried kicking and screaming, only to have the boys cock shoved in his mouth, being told to be a good boy and suck. _

_He did the first thing that came to his mind and bit down, as hard as he could. The boy on top of him screamed out and pulled back fast, but only for a minute. Hate and anger flashed on the boys face and Harry found the kids hands wrapped around his neck, pressing harder and harder down. _

_Harry quickly lifted his leg up, when he was about to pass out, and kicked the kid in his balls. He felt the hand around his neck let go, and he gasped for air, as quickly as he could. Dudley and the rest of his friends came running down when they heard the kid scream for the second time and started to beat the crap out of him. _

_The kid that was chocking him walked up and nailed him several time in the throat and face, making him loose consciousness. When he woke up several hours later, he had dried blood all over his body and knew several bones were broken. He tried to call out but nothing would come out of his mouth. He waited and waited, and tried on several occasions to say something, but in the end nothing. _

_His Uncle came down a couple days later and laughed when he found out Harry couldn't talk, he finally let him back into his old room, knowing Harry couldn't tell anyone what had happened. _

For the second time that night Harry woke up with sweat coming down his face. He decided to just stay awake, he was afraid of what he might dream of next. The beating he took from his cousin and friends wasn't as bad as what could have happened. He knew they had planned on raping him and was thankful everyday they had not.

He slowly changed into his school robes and made his way down to the kitchens to grab something to eat. As he was eating he continued to think about his conversation with Flint the night before and couldn't wrap his finger around why the older boy would be interested in him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to continue with this friendship with the boy, knowing he wanted more from him.

His ex was a Slytherin and he remembered really well what had happened with that. He had already seen him last night and knew if he continued to be friends with Flint that he would continue seeing him, and he wasn't sure if he could handle that right now. He still loved his ex with everything he had, and it hurt like hell to see him, let alone be in the same room as him.

He couldn't help when the tears started coming down his face and he knew he was screwed. Between the pain in his heart with the break up and the pain in his head from the memories of his attack, he didn't even know why he was still alive.

**A/N: This chapter is little shorter then the last but I think it is a good end for it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Harry was sitting in the library once again trying to research his problem when he saw Blaise sit down across from him. His face turned to a scowl and he slammed the book he was reading closed. He tried to keep his breathing even, knowing Blaise wouldn't know why he hated him so much. Grabbing his note book he tapped it with his wand and shoved it in front of the other boy.

_What do you want Zabini?_

"I was wondering why you were in our common room the other night?"

_I thought you guys didn't talk about who came down there?_

"We don't talk to other people out side of our house about those who come down, but since you were the one that was down there, I have all rights to talk to you" Harry hated how the other boy acted all arrogant and wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

_Why are you not with your boyfriend, instead of hounding me here?_

The face Blaise made was priceless, Harry wished he had a camera so he could look at it for the rest of his life, he really needed a good laugh about now.

"How the hell do you know I have a boyfriend?"

_Don't know just heard It from somewhere. _Harry said smiling to himself, thinking because your boyfriend is my fucking ex.

"I was only coming here to warn you about Marcus, but if you want to act like that then I guess I changed my mine." Harry frowned, really wanting to hear what he had to say and when Blaise started to stand up he thrust the paper in front of the boy.

_What did you want to tell me, sorry I was being a prick. _Harry hated apologizing to him for this but he wanted that information.

"Well you do realize Marcus is one of the most sot after guys in Slytherin, next to Malfoy right?" Harry shook his head no, he really didn't know that. " Well he is. Since his transformation, don't look at me like that Potter I know you know what I'm talking about, but anyway, after his transformation a lot of my house has wanted to be with him. Marcus may have told you he is gay but he has slept with almost all of Slytherin, guys and girls. He doesn't do boyfriends or girlfriends, just uses people for sex. He has slept with a lot of people from other houses to, and when I saw you down in our common room the other night, I just wanted to warn you."

_Why would you want to warn me for? _

Harry didn't want to believe this of Flint, he was the first person to talk to him and hang out without acting like he was a freak. He was patient when having to read everything he wrote and never once said anything about it.

"I don't know why but my boyfriend thought you should know, said it wouldn't look good if you had gotten hurt from one of us." Harry tried to hold back tears when he heard that his ex still cared at least enough to have someone tell him this. He however wasn't sure if he should believe it, for all he knows he could just be saying this to prevent him from being happy. This thought made him a little angry so he began to write again.

_Well tell your boyfriend thank you for me, but I know how to take care of myself. Oh and let him know I won't let another snake that close to my heart again anyway. _

Harry took off leaving a very confused looking Blaise behind and was trying to walk as fast as he could out of the school. He suddenly banged into something hard and landed right on his ass. A hand shot out in front of him and he quickly grabbed it. He was about to write thank you on his pad but looked up to see who it was first, and quickly dropped the pad on the ground.

"Sorry." The person said as Harry reached for his pad and tapped it.

_I don't know what you are playing at, but tell your boyfriend not to talk to me anymore. You should be sorry for a hell of a lot more then just knocking me down._

He quickly left, feeling the tears start to run down his face and was stopped just outside of the main doors. Arms wrapped around him and he didn't know how to respond at first until he heard the person speak.

"Harry, Harry calm down, what's wrong?" He heard Flint ask and let himself fall into his arms. Marcus led them to the stone wall just outside of the doors and sat them down, rubbing Harry's back in slow circles.

_Fucking Zabini trying to warn me away from you, then literally banged right into my ex after. _

"What the hell did Blaise say_?" _Harry felt Flint pull away from him and he was finding himself wishing his arms were back around his body.

_He said you have slept with almost all of Slytherin, both sexes, and have moved on to other houses. _

Harry saw Flint hang his head down and run his hands though his hair. He started to get a sickening feeling in his stomach and had to get out of there, away from him. He tried to start to stand up but felt Flints hand gently pull him back down.

"Harry, Blaise wasn't lying." Harry looked at him with hurt in his eyes and tried to pry himself away from Flint. Marcus however wouldn't let him go.

"Please listen. No one has ever wanted to be with me before I changed. I know you remember how I looked before, and I know full well you wouldn't have looked at me twice before either."

_Not true, your looks wouldn't have been the reason why I stayed away back then. _

Harry wrote and thrust the paper in front of Marcus. Harry knew he wasn't lying. Marcus always had a nice body, and he didn't care what his face looked like, but the attitude he had back then was what would have kept him away.

"You don't have to lie to" Marcus was cut off when Harry thrust the pad in front of him again.

_I'm not lying, your attitude was shit, you were a complete wanker to everyone._

"Oh, well let me finish, please. Once I changed my look, everyone started coming after me. I felt wanted for once in my life. I also knew none of them liked me for who I am only what I looked like. So I would willingly sleep with them, no talking, they never wanted that. It wasn't my choice not to get into a relationship. Once I slept with someone, they didn't want to do it again. I think they just got what they wanted and never wanted to think twice on it. I don't really know. So yes Blaise was not lying when he said how many people I have been with."

_Why would you put your self though all that, why would you let others do that to you?_

"I don't know. I just don't understand why Blaise would tell you any of this. He has never cared before about what I did," Harry hung his head down and quickly tapped the pad and handed it to him.

_He said his boyfriend told him to tell me. _

"Why the fuck would he care?" Harry moved away from him a little bit before he answered.

_Zabini didn't understand it either, but it might have to do with his boyfriend being my ex. _

"You, Him. When?"

_Last year, since the second month of school until the day before summer break. _

"That long. How come no one knew. I would have known if he was with you."

_We decided to keep it a secret. I was supposed to go to his house for the summer and we were going to let everyone know then, when we weren't at school, so people had a couple months to have it sink in before they saw us together. _

Harry was trying not to cry, he really didn't want this to effect him this bad but he knew it always would. He also knew he had to let Flint know about this if he wanted to be friends with him.

"What happened."

_We met up the day before we were supposed to leave, he said we were over he had fallen for someone else, Blaise. I don't know when or how he had gotten together with him but it nearly killed me. _

He was staring at the ground waiting for Flint to finish reading and could see the boy next to him clenching his fist.

"How could he do this to you, after being together for so long. I can't believe him of all people would do something like that. Do you still, um, do you still love him." Harry looked up into his eyes and fought back the tears that wanted to fall.

_I don't want to lie to you, knowing what you told me about how you feel about me, yes I still love him. It's only been a couple months and it still kills to see him. I'm trying though, I really am. _

"I'm sorry Harry. If I had known this I wouldn't have kissed you the other night. I don't want to hurt you."

_It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong. I actually liked the kiss, even though I looked like I didn't. You made me feel something I never thought I would, made me feel like I might be able to care about someone else again. _

Harry smiled at the hopeful expression on Flint's face and reached out to grab his hand. He wanted him to know that he was thinking about trying something with him. He smiled again when he felt Flint wrap his larger hand around his and bring it up to place a small kiss on the back of it, not letting it go when he brought it back down.

"Harry, I know you still love your ex, but is there anyway we could start something, go slow, see where it leads?" Harry smiled at him and thought for a couple minutes, loving the feel of Flint's thumb gently running circles over the back of his hand.

_I would like that Marcus. Let's start off slow and see what happens. Also I don't want to remain a secret. _

"I would never ask that Harry, I don't care who knows about us. I'm just happy that you want to try."

_Another thing Zabini said was you didn't do the boyfriend, girlfriend thing…._

"I have wanted to before, but like I said, all those people only wanted one thing from me Harry. I tried with a couple, but they always said no. I don't know why, they never said, but I don't really care any more." Harry smiled at him and leaned up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

_Well it looks like it is time for dinner, want to walk in with me._

"Let's go" Marcus grabbed Harry by the hand and led him back into the school and into the Dinning hall. Taking Harry's hand and kissing it before he turned to go to his table. Shocked faces stared at Harry as he made his way over to the end of his table, eating alone, as normal. He didn't care when the whispers started and the fingers pointed. The one thing that did get to him though was when he looked over to the Slytherin table and saw his ex stand up and rush out of the room, with what looked like tears going down his face.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter a little bit more. Let me know what you think in a review. Who is Harry's ex? Why would he still care after breaking his heart? Should Harry stay with Marcus? Should Marcus confront Blaise, the ex or both? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had one person comment about Marcus change of attitude, wasn't a bad comment but thought I would write about it real quick. This is an AU story, so most of the characters in this are going to act differently from what the books/movies portray them as, just like most of my other stories. I like writing about Marcus and other minor characters to give them my own twist. **

**Well hope you continue to read and comment, love knowing what you guys think of what I am writing. **

**Chapter 4:**

Harry didn't know what to do, should he follow his ex out of the room and see what was wrong, or just leave him on his own. When he saw Blaise get up and leave he knew his mind was made up, to stay where he was. Being completely lost in thought, he hadn't touched his food since it appeared in front of him, just mindlessly playing with what was on his plate with the fork in his hand.

"Hey Harry, you fucking Flint now, turning Slytherin on us?" Harry slowly raised his head and saw Dean smirking at him from down the table, but what really got to him was how Ron and the rest were laughing along with him. He tried his best to hold back his anger and disappointment in his ex friends but it was getting more difficult.

"Hey I asked you a question Harry, I think you should answer it, oh wait you can't talk never mind." More laughter came from his table along with others that had heard from around them. Harry slowly got up, walked up behind Dean and quickly slammed his face down onto the table. When he was about to knock the boy with his fist, he felt a hand wrap around it and pull him back.

He was so angry he didn't realize he was being pulled out of the dinning hall until he was outside the doors. Snapping out of his rage he saw that Marcus was standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. Harry pulled out his pad and scowled at Marcus while he handed it to him.

_Why the hell would you pull me out of there, I was about to knock him one. Let me back in there._

"No, you don't need to get in trouble on my account. I thought they were your friends."

_Shows what you know, now just leave me alone.._

Harry grabbed the book back from Marcus when he knew he was done reading and left the other boy standing there calling after him. He just needed to be alone right now and think about everything. He still wasn't sure if being with Marcus was a good thing, having second thoughts he knew he had to tell him that they should just be friends, he was too damaged for anything else.

Harry came up to a small alcove and heard people talking frantically. He knew he shouldn't listen but the voices sounded all to familiar and he wanted to know what was going on to keep people from eating. Once he got to a small hole in the wall he peeked into it and saw Blaise and his ex standing on the other side, so he listened.

"I just don't understand why you are crying love, all I want to do is help. Please talk to me." He saw Blaise try to put his arm around his ex only to have it pushed away.

"I wish you would stop doing that to me."

"Just leave me alone Blaise, I need to be alone."

"Not until you tell me what the hell the problem is. I know I didn't do anything, we were talking just fine until….. Fuck… what the hell. Your upset about Potter and Marcus? I knew something was up when you were so damn adamant about me telling Potter about Marcus. What the hell is going on?" Harry could see his ex flinch and his whole body went rigid when Blaise said his name. Harry was confused to, didn't he leave him for Blaise, shouldn't he be happy.

"You wouldn't understand, just leave me alone for a bit, please."

"You like one of them don't you? Then why the hell are you with me? Do you even love me?" Harry could see Blaise look into his ex's eyes as he saw the answer in them. Blaise started to back up and turned around, punching the wall behind him. His ex jumped, startled at his reaction.

"I…I'm sorry Blaise. I thought this could work out, I really do have feelings for you, just not the ones you want me to have." Blaise spun quickly around and pinned Harry's ex to the wall.

"So which one is it, Marcus….Potter? Fuck it's Potter. How long have you had feelings for him?"

"It's a long fucked up story Blaise." Blaise pushed him into the wall and quickly walked off, Harry wasn't fast enough and was plowed into by the other boy. Blaise stared at him for a moment before he got into his face.

"So you like what you heard Potter? Do you want him to? Well he is all yours now." Harry stood there just staring at the other boy, feeling bad for him. He knew how he felt but couldn't get his pad out fast enough to respond. Blaise took off down the hall without waiting for his reply, leaving Harry there thinking about what just happened.

His ex appeared from around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him standing there. His mouth opened a couple times before Harry tried to walk away.

"How much did you hear?" his ex asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Harry threw the pad at him.

_Long enough to hear you break someone else's heart._

Harry saw the torn expression on his ex's face and grabbed the pad back.

"I never should have left you, god it killed me."

_Then why the fuck did you?_

"It's a complicated story, and you wouldn't understand."

_Yeah well because of you I can't speak now so I don't really give two shits. You should have stayed with Blaise and forgotten all about me. _

Harry's eyes widened when his ex quickly came up to him and pushed him back into the wall. His hands went to either side of Harry's head and his face came close to his. He saw the hurt, confusion and want in the other boys eyes and felt his heart clench. He was trying hard to keep it together, not let his feelings show threw. He needed to move on from him, but this wasn't helping.

"What happened to you was not my fault, don't pin that on me. I didn't do it. I still love you, you know. Fuck, haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I miss you." Harry tried to get to his pad but the way his body was positioned he couldn't really move. He suddenly felt his ex's lips on his, and he froze. He loved the feel of those lips and a part of him wanted them there, but then he knew he shouldn't be doing this. Just when he was about to push him away he heard someone talk.

"What the fuck?" Harry pushed his ex off him and looked to see who it was, his heart dropped when he saw Marcus standing there staring at them, looked really really pissed off and hurt.. Harry tapped his book frantically and tried handing it over to Marcus but he wouldn't take it.

"I don't want to read your fucking excuse, I should have known better. Well I hope you two are happy back together." Harry tried shoving the book into Marcus' chest but it only fell to the ground when the other boy turned around and left. He grabbed his book back and tapped it again this time shoving it at his ex.

_WHAT THE FUCK. Why are you doing this to me, leave me the hell alone. God I was trying to move on and when I finally start to you think you can get me back. FUCK. _

Harry went to grab the pad back but his ex held it up over his head. Harry was about to forget about it and walk away but was pulled back into the other boys body.

"Harry please. I know what I did was fucked up, I never should have broken up with you. I have regretted it since I did it. I love you for crying out loud can't you see that. Marcus is not good for you, he'll tear you apart." When he was done he handed the book back to Harry waiting for a response.

_Fuck you, you have no right to talk about Marcus like that. You hurt me in the worst way possible. Leading me on for eight months then right before we were to leave and let everyone know we were together you left me. I don't know if you were just scared of people knowing, or just didn't want to be with me anymore, but because of you I had to go back to my relatives and get beaten to an inch of my life. So just stay the hell away from me._

Harry took off down the hall to try and find Marcus, he knew he was having second thoughts about him but the look on his face when he saw him with his ex showed him that the older boy really did want to be with him. He finally made it to the Slytherin common room door and tried knocking on it, no one came. He waited and waited for another Slytherin to come down the hall and groaned out when he saw Malfoy, and Zabini walking up to him.

"What the hell are you doing out here Potter?" Malfoy spat out.

"Looking for your lover boy? So did you two get back together after I left him?" Blaise asked.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy looked confused

_No, I need to talk to Marcus. _

"Oh I'll go see if he wants to talk to you, maybe I can get him to see reason and leave your ass." Zabini spat out before he walked into their common room, leaving Harry out there, hoping Marcus would talk to him. When Zabini came back out of the door with a smirk on his face he knew it was bad.

"He said and I quote "I don't want to ever see Potter down here again, tell him if he does he will be severely hurt." and I didn't even have to tell him anything. Wonder what that was about Potter?"

Harry didn't even respond, he turned around and began to walk away, feeling a small tear run down his face. Finally he met someone that treated him like he wasn't a damn freak and he let doubt run though his mind. He couldn't believe he stayed and let himself listen to Blaise and his ex fight, he should have known nothing good could have come from it.

Later that night he was sitting in his common room, trying to get some work done when he found him self surrounded by most of his housemates.

"What the fuck are you thinking going with a Slytherin, a guy at that. You want to bring this house down." Ron had asked him.

"Yeah that is disgusting, what is wrong with you?" Seamus asked. Harry was really pissed, he was sick and tired of his mates treating him like this. He finally gave up and let everything out.

_What the fuck, we are all supposed to be friends. It's not my fault I can't talk anymore, you try getting the shit kicked out of you everywhere and see what happens to you. I'm sorry none of you have patience in reading what I have to say all the time, but real friends would do it. I'm ashamed that I am even in this house, we are supposed to be the loyal and brave ones. None of you are acting like either one of those. I was happy with Marcus but so you know we are no longer together. Last year I was with a Slytherin almost the whole year and none of you knew, did I act any differently to any of you, was I trying to hurt you. I know I wasn't and he never tried to either. But so you all know, I was happy, with both of them. So if you don't want to be my friends then fine I don't really give a damn. Just leave me the hell alone and I'll leave you alone. _

He was going to grab the book back when Ron was done reading it to everyone but Hermione grabbed it from his reach. She knew he would just take it and leave, and apparently she didn't want him to do that.

"Harry I saw the smile on your face when you walked into the Dinning Hall and I was happy, you deserve to be happy. I'm sorry for everything." He just stood there looking from her to everyone else and fidgeted with his robes.

"Hey mate, yeah I'm sorry. I really am. I think everyone else is too, Right." Ron said and looked back at everyone else, who were shacking their head's yes in response. Harry found himself engulfed in Hermione's arms and was happy he finally spoke up to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Harry found the next couple days were going by great, he had his friends back and they all seemed to have more patience in reading what he was writing. He thought he couldn't be happier. Thoughts of Marcus would keep slamming his mind when ever he was sitting alone. He hated that he saw his ex kissing him and didn't know what to do. He knew he wouldn't see him in classes since he was older, so he had to figure out a way to get to him.

Harry found himself in the Dungeons, waiting and waiting for Marcus to come by. He didn't care that he had missed almost all of his classes that day, he just really needed to talk to him. He heard voices coming down the hall and saw Malfoy, Zabini and Nott walking by, with Marcus trailing behind.

Marcus was scowling at the group of younger boys and he couldn't help but feel elated at knowing he was jealous. Harry silently walked behind and tapped Marcus on the shoulder, the look he received when the older boy turned around could have killed him.

_Can we talk please_

Harry handed him the note book asking looking right into Marcus' eyes. When he saw the slow nod of the older he slightly smiled and led him to an empty room.

"Show me what you want real fast, I have a meeting to attend." Marcus snapped once the door was shut. Harry handed him the book once he tapped it and saw everything he wanted to say there in front of him.

_First I am sorry you had to see what you did the other day. I didn't kiss him, I was just pushing him away from me when you spoke up. Yes he is my ex, but I don't feel anything for him any longer. It hurts to see him everyday, knowing he just threw what we had away. I will not go back to that, I won't let myself go down that path again. I thought we were starting something with us, and I would never do anything to jeopardize this. _

Harry waited and waited for Marcus to speak, hand back the pad, do anything but just stand there looking at the paper. He felt the pad being pushed into his hand and looked up, hoping Marcus would say something. Unfortunately the other boy just turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Harry there alone. He couldn't help but sit down in the nearest chair and let the tears flow.

He had hoped that Marcus would understand and forget that he saw what had happened. He knew that the older boy would not forget and most likely would not forgive. He had let the one person in this school that treated him better than anyone else go. He knew he had to move on yet again, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to.

The next day Harry found himself in potions and wished he had stayed in bed. He had skipped all his classes the day before just to be able to talk to Marcus and Snape was not letting him get away with anything. When Snape started setting up partners Harry knew he would be partnered with Malfoy and he was dreading it, so when Snape called his name with Nott, his head snapped up and looked around.

He noticed that Malfoy was not there and wondered why, he never missed this class. He slowly walked over to Nott's table and slammed his books onto the table a little harder than he planned to. Nott jumped up and stared at Harry before he went to get the ingredients for their potion. When Nott came back Harry shoved his pad in front of him and waited for the boy to read it.

_I don't want to be your partner just like you don't want to be mine. Lets get this damn potion done fast so we can get the hell out of here. I would have rather been paired with Malfoy._

"Malfoy is off with his new boyfriend. First week Bliss and all, you know."

Harry let his mouth hang open for a minute. He didn't know Malfoy was gay…

_Malfoy is Gay, who the hell is he with?_

"You don't want to know, trust me." Harry looked at him funny and tried to think of who would be stupid enough to date him.

_I was just wondering who the idiot was that would date him. Let's get this potion done now. _

"Flint" Harry heard Nott say as he added the final ingredient to the potion.

_Flint what? _

"Malfoy is with Flint. He asked him the other night, guess he has liked Flint for awhile and when he saw you two together in the common room he wanted to get him before he lost his chance."

Harry dropped the stirrer he was holding before Nott finished what he was saying. He jumped when he heard the glass break on the table and quickly tried cleaning it up. Hearing that Marcus was with Malfoy stung.

_How long have then been together?_

"Since the other night." Harry knew right then that was why Marcus didn't say anything to him when he talk to him. He was already dating someone else. He didn't even give Harry a chance to explain, just moved right on to the next guy.

Harry felt the tears start to try and come out of his eyes and he quickly gathered up his things and ran out of the room, ignoring Snape yelling after him. He stopped outside of the room and slid down the wall, hugging his book close to his chest, trying to breath.

When he heard the door open to the class again he quickly stood, wiped his eyes and started to walk away. He heard his name being called and didn't turn around, he didn't want to talk to who ever it was. He didn't get that far however, when a hand came up on his shoulder and turned him around. He was eye to eye with Nott and he didn't like it one bit.

_What the hell do you want_

He thrust the book into Nott's chest and waited for him to respond.

"Snape wanted me to come and get you back into the class, said you cant afford to miss another class."

_Well Snape can go play with him self. I'm not going back in there today. Now let me leave._

"What is your problem? Is this about Draco and Marcus? Just move on Marcus isn't good for you." Harry felt the anger rising in him and all he wanted to do was nock Nott in the face.

_Why do you care, it does not involve you so just leave me the hell alone. Go back to your closet and stay there._

Harry quickly left before Nott said anything else, once he got his pad back. He let his feet lead him outside of the school and quickly regretted it. He saw Malfoy and Marcus sitting under the tree by the lake and kissing. He felt his knees go weak and let himself sit down on the ground. He couldn't help but watch them, under the damn tree, snogging. Then he saw Marcus look over at him when they were done and he thought he saw a hint of sorrow and sadness in his eyes.

He shook his head frantically, gathered his things and ran down the path towards the forest. He needed to get away, as far as he could. His life was in shambles and he didn't know what to do any longer. He thought everything was turning around for him and now this. He had slowly gotten over his ex and thought he found the perfect guy but now he lost him too.

He stood at the edge of the forest, thinking about if he should go in or not. Standing there he knew no one would care if he never came back, he could be gone forever and he knew no one would even look for him. Why would they look for someone that couldn't speak and couldn't keep anyone he cared about.

"Harry what are you doing, don't go in there." He turned around to see Marcus and Malfoy staring at him.

"Why do you care about him for?" He heard Malfoy ask Marcus. He saw Marcus quickly let go of Malfoy's hand and whisper something to him. Malfoy looked pissed and walked away, after kissing Marcus quickly on the lips. Harry's stomach plummeted further with that one movement. He felt his feet start to carry him into the words, while they were not looking.

Once he was past the barrier he sprinted as fast as he could away from the school, away from Marcus, away from everything he wanted to get away from. He heard foot steps behind him and then someone tackle him to the ground. He landed hard on his back and looked up into the eyes of Marcus. He squirmed and kicked, trying to get out from under the other boy.

"Stop moving, I'm not letting you go." Marcus moved just enough for Harry to grab his pad and tap it with his wand.

_I'll hex you off me, now let me up. Go back to your boyfriend and leave me the hell alone._

"No you wont hex me, I know you want to be able to talk to me. Why would you be stupid enough to come out here?"

_You don't care. No one does. Just let me up so I can leave please. _

He knew a couple tears were coming out of his eyes now, and shivered when he felt Marcus wipe them away with his thumb.

"I'm not letting you go if you are going any further into this forest Harry. I can't let you do that."

_Why do you care if I do. You have Malfoy, go back to him. He didn't look to happy when you wanted to talk to me._

"You have your ex back so why do you care if I am with Draco?" Harry's face twisted and he started laughing. He wished that Marcus could hear his laughter, because he knew it would have came out slightly disturbing.

_I'm am not with him, didn't you fucking read anything I wrote you the other day? He broke me Marcus, I blame loosing my voice on him. Why would I want to be with him? I thought we were together, I thought we were going to try. Now let me up so I can leave this damn school. _

"No I didn't read anything you wrote. I didn't see a reason to, you had him and I had Draco. Apparently he still loves you, so forgive him for the past and go back to him."

Harry felt all his anger come out just then and he used it all to push Marcus off of him. He was pissed, he couldn't believe someone would dismiss anything he had to say so lightly.

_I don't want him, I want you. Do you get that. I was finally moving on and thought I could have been happy with YOU. _

Harry couldn't understand the expressions coming across Marcus' face while he was reading what he wrote, he grabbed his pad and ran off. Instead of going further into the forest he actually decided to go back to the school. He decided he didn't give a damn about anyone else any longer and decided to just live his life.

If Marcus wanted to be with Malfoy, fine. He would move on yet again and try to get over him too. Hell they weren't even together that long, but it hit him just as hard as his ex did. At least he knew the reason why Marcus was doing this. He still had no Idea why his ex left him, just then he decided he knew where he was going. He needed to get answers from his ex so he could actually truly move on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

All Harry could think about was finding his ex and getting answers to why he left him. He still couldn't understand, after everything they went though to be together, and the other boy just threw everything away. His ex had pursued him the whole school year before they started dating, the summer before last he would send owls to Harry's relatives just to keep in contact. When Harry finally gave in and said yes, it still took him a while to trust him.

After six months of finally accepting that his ex actually wanted to be with him and it was not some kind of joke he let him tell his parents. He had gone there for Easter hols and met them, they seemed to like him. Harry had given his virginity to his ex during that visit, and he could still remember how gentle he had been with him, it only made him fall in love.

He finally let himself fall completely in love with his ex and at seven months he had said it to him, and had it said in return. They had agreed then that Harry would stay there for the summer and Harry was happy Dumbledore agreed. They would lay together for hours out by the lake and talk about their future. Telling each other they would get married and live together, try to have a family.

That was all Harry had ever wanted, a family. So when his ex had said it was over, it was hard to accept, He still didn't believe it to this day, even though he was trying to move on. Now when he thought he could move on his ex had to come and ruin everything yet again and this pissed Harry off.

He found himself once again outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common room waiting for the damn thing to open. Why was it so hard to get one of these snakes to answer the damn knocking. When the door opened his face hardened when he saw Zabini standing there.

"What the hell do you want Potter?"

_I need to talk to Nott. _

"Why would he want to talk to you, oh wait he still loves you. Well come on in and look for him." Harry saw the smirk on Zabini's face and knew if he went in there nothing good could come from it.

_No I'll just wait out here for him._

"Well I'm not going to get him for you. So have fun waiting."

Harry just stared at him as the door closed and had to do nothing but wait. It seemed like hours before he finally saw Nott come out of the Common Room and quickly ran up to him. He shivered when he saw the smile on his face and just shook his head before handing over the pad.

_I need to talk to you._

"Alright come in" Nott answered as he tried to lead Harry back inside with him. Harry just stood there shaking his head no.

_I don't think I'll go in there with Zabini there, sorry. Let's go into one of the class rooms._

"Fine, let's go."

Harry had him follow into the nearest room and quickly shut and spelled the door locked, he didn't want anyone coming in. He didn't want another misunderstanding like the one he had with Marcus.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Nott asked as he tried to move closer to Harry, but he just moved quickly out of the way and walked around the table that was behind Nott.

_I need to have some answers and I'm not letting either us out of here until I get the truth_

"Well what is it?" Nott asked looking like he was going to get sick.

_Why did you break it off with me? _

Harry saw Nott take a seat and put his head down into his hands. His shoulders were slightly shacking and Harry's couldn't understand why, unless he was crying.

_Are you crying? _

Harry asked as he walked around the table and put a hand on Nott's shoulder, making the other boy look up at him and show that he was indeed crying.

_Why the hell are you crying? _

"I love you Harry, always have. That will never change." Harry stepped back from the other boy with his mouth open, trying to understand what he was saying.

_I don't believe that, if you did you would never have broken me like you did. _

"It was not my choice, my father made me do it."

_I don't believe you again, your parents loved me. They wanted me there for the summer, why would he make you do that?_

" My dad's a Death Eater Harry." Nott answered before hanging his head. Harry backed himself up into the nearest wall, he couldn't believe this. Of all the things that went into his mind, this was not one of them.

_Wouldn't he want me to come there, so they could kill me. Why would he want you to break it off with me. Was that the only reason you were with me in the first place?_

"Oh god Harry no. I loved you, that is why I went after you. I still love you. You were right, my parents fell in love with you when you came for Easter Hols. That is why my father told me to break it off with you. If any of his Death Eater friends found out we were together they would have had to turn you over. We were planning on telling everyone when we came back to school, and my dad didn't want that happening. I'm so sorry Harry. I was trying to protect you, but then you fall right into something with Marcus, his parents are Death Eaters too."

Harry sat down in a chair during Nott's little speech and found he couldn't breath. He didn't care if his parents were Death eaters, all he had to do was tell him and he would have stayed at the school for the summer and had him stay with him. No one had to know they were together, he would have continued to keep it a secret just to stay with him. Now to find out Marcus' parents are also Death Eaters, why would he want to be with him, and let everyone know. It just didn't make sense.

_Why, why didn't you just tell me all this before. Why destroy me and everything we had? _

"I didn't think you would want to be with me after finding out about my parents, I was scared. I did nothing all summer."

_What about Blaise? _

"My parents saw how bad I was and had Blaise come over the last two weeks of break, they wanted me to move on and knew Blaise has wanted to be with me. I did it to make them happy, not because I really wanted to be with him."

_All this still doesn't change a thing, I have to go._

As Harry was walking past Nott he was pulled down onto his lap and had lips against his in seconds, Nott was kissing him, holding him against his body with one hand. Harry tried to move away but couldn't, he quickly snuck his wand into Nott's chest and pushed him back.

_Do that again and I will hex you_

"Come on Harry. Can't you give us another try, please?" Nott looked like he was about to cry again and Harry almost found himself giving in, but he stayed stong, he wouldn't go back to that just to be thrown away again.

_No Theo. I can't do this again. _

"Your going to try to get Marcus back though aren't you?" Harry looked Theo in the eyes and knew he wouldn't lie to the other boy, no matter how much it would hurt him.

_Yes, it was not my fault that he left me, it was yours. I'm just hoping he will listen to me._

"He is with Draco, I don't think he will just leave that to be with you. He'll have all the status and money he ever wants if he stays with him."

_I don't care, I have to try. Goodbye Theo._

After saying that Harry left Theo alone in the room and went to get some rest. He needed to be able to think of what he was going to say to Marcus the next day, if the older boy would even listen to him. He knew how it felt like to be hurt and he knew when Marcus had seen Nott kissing him that it did hurt him. He just hoped that he could have the chance to make it up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile since I have updated, my computer crapped out on me again is yet in for repairs again. Stupid place I'm renting from. So I have a loaner now, finally and can't wait to get this chapter out there. Hope everyone likes it. Only a couple more chapters to go for this story and my muse already has another in line waiting to be written. **

**Chapter 7:**

Harry was sitting at the table in the Great Hall eating breakfast, glancing over at the Slytherin table. He saw Draco leaning up against Marcus and he felt jealousy course around his body. He knew Marcus was avoiding him like the plague later on in the day. When ever they would be walking towards each other, Marcus would brag Draco's arm and pull him into another direction. He never saw the two boys apart from each other unless they had classes.

Harry started to think he would never get his chance to talk to Marcus alone and feared he may just have to talk to him with Draco there. That made him a little nervous but he would do it if he had to, and he soon found out that he had to. Marcus made it a point to be with Draco when ever they were outside of the class room and after a week of this Harry finally got sick and tired of waiting.

He found himself following the two outside and Harry remembered the time Marcus came out and talked to him. He longed to be in the older boys arms and hated every day that he was away from him. When he saw the two boys sit down under the tree, Draco in-between Marcus' legs, leaning back against him, and Marcus ran a hand down his stomach. Harry's heart ached seeing the closeness of the two boys.

He tapped on his book what he wanted to say and walked in front of the two. Holding his breath as his eyes met Marcus' and saw the confusion behind them. Draco looked between the two and twisted around, kissing Marcus' lips, pulling him out of his trance. Harry tried holding back the tears coming with the pain at the sight and saw Marcus close his eyes as he pulled Draco's body into him.

Harry couldn't take it any long and felt the pad slowly drop down to the ground as his feet carried him running back to the castle. He swore to himself later on when he realized he dropped his pad and went back to look for it. When he found himself at the tree, no pad seen anywhere, he slid down the tree and finally let the tears escape his eyes.

He must have been out there for hours because when he came out of his thoughts the sun had gone down and the moon was casting a slight glow over the lake. He was startled out of his trance when he heard a noise in front of him and saw his pad sitting there. As he looked up he saw Draco standing over him with a gleam in his eyes.

_WHAT?_

"You are not going to come between me and Marcus, Potter. So just forget him and move on. Go back to Theo, he at least wants you."

_Why did you have my pad. What the hell would you know about what Marcus really wants. You went after him right when we were fighting, not giving him a chance to talk to me._

"Marcus read your words, do you see him here talking to you? NO. Because he wants nothing to do with you anymore Potter, that is how I know what he wants."

Harry watched Draco walk away and swore he saw Marcus standing off in the shadows close to the entrance of the school. He brushed it off and went on his way to his common room. He never made it past the entrance hall of the school before he found himself pinned to one of the walls, a hot body pressing against his and lips on his neck. Not knowing who the hell it was he went and pushed the person off of him.

He stood in shock as he saw Marcus standing there, hands at his sides and eyes boring into him. Draco's words kept repeating in his head that Marcus didn't want him. Harry tried to walk away, not wanting to get hurt again. A hand grabbed him and pinned him to the wall once more, not allowing him to move, not even to grab his pad.

"I read what you wrote Harry. I left Draco. I should have known Nott would try something like this the moment you acted at all happy with out him. God's I have acted like an idiot, just like Nott. Pushed you away and moved on to someone else with out talking to you. I haven't been happy with Draco, all I kept thinking about was you. Then when you were standing right in front of me while I was kissing Draco, god's all I wanted was to throw him off and grab you. I pushed him off when I realized what I was doing to you, but you had already gone. I'm so glad you dropped your pad." Marcus let him go once he was done talking, so Harry could respond.

_What the fuck Marcus. FUCK. _

Harry heard Marcus laugh just before he felt lips on him again. This time he did not push away, he quickly flipped their positions and had Marcus pinned against the wall, as he kissed his mouth, jaw, neck. He let his hand roam down the olders body and felt how his body was responding to his touching. He felt Marcus stiffen for a moment before he found himself pinned back against the wall with a hand down his pants and a mouth on his neck.

His eyes fluttered open when Marcus bit on his neck and he saw a furious looking Draco standing there. His body stiffened when he saw the boy and he didn't know what to do.

"Let him watch" he heard Marcus whisper "He manipulated me into being with him, now he knows who I want." Harry moaned silently when the hand in his pants picked up it's pace and felt himself coming close to the edge, he knew he was about to explode and once his body tensed again he couldn't help but wish Marcus could hear his moans as he shot into his pants.

"I guess you have made your choice Marcus. I hope you are happy." Harry felt Marcus laugh into his neck before he spoke.

"Yes this is my choice, now bugger off Draco and leave me be, I'm a little busy at the moment." Marcus' hand tightened around Harry's waist as he lifted him up and wrapped his legs to his own. Harry noticed the cold air brush against his body as he realized Marcus had spelled their pants off during the move. He threw his head back and clenched to the other body as he felt Marcus enter him.

His eyes flicked open again and he couldn't believe his eyes, Draco was sitting in a chair across the hall, pants down around his ankles and hand pumping his cock, in time with Marcus' thrusts into him.. The sight made him harder than he already was and he couldn't believe he was letting himself continue to stare. Draco had a smirk on his face as he pumped him self and moments later Harry saw Draco tense up and spray over his hand and the floor, this caused Harry to explode on his and Marcus' stomachs as he felt Marcus shoot into his arse.

Marcus slowly put him back on the floor and deeply kissed him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Draco still sitting, half naked, in the chair. Marcus walked over and pulled Draco up and kissed him fully on the mouth. Harry sat there staring and tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Draco walked over and quickly pushed him into the wall before he spoke.

"Now stay away from him. That was your last bit of fun. He is mine." When Draco let him go he slid down the wall, staring at the two in disbelief. He thought that Marcus wanted him back, that he figured out his mistake of being with Draco. He then realized how horribly wrong he was and he felt extremely dirty. He felt like he had been willingly raped. It suddenly brought the night of the cellar back and all he could do was silently cry.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed in that hall, half naked, no ambition to even pull his pants up. He still felt Marcus sperm inside his arse and he really didn't care at that moment. He felt extremely dirty and knew he deserved what ever he had let happen. He was naïve and hopeless. He led himself to believe that someone could love him even though he wasn't able to talk. Now he knew he would forever be alone.

After the self pity party he finally dragged himself up off the floor and redressed, making his way to bed. He stayed curled up there for a couple days, thanking the gods no one tried to drag him to classes. He was afraid of what Marcus and Draco had said about him the day after, and didn't think he could stand to hear what people were going to say.

He was right in his notion that at least Draco had ran off saying stuff. The slytherins were laughing when they saw him enter the Great Hall. His house mates had once again stopped talking to him and he sat alone at the end of the table. His eyes quickly snapped to the Slytherin table when he thought he heard his name and caught eyes with Theo, who mouthed, Sorry.

Harry knitted his eye brows up at that and saw Theo glance down his table. Harry's eyes followed his movement and saw Marcus and Draco laughing with their housemates and Draco pointing over towards Harry and then to Marcus. Harry felt bile start to rise to his mouth and he quickly ran out of the Great Hall to the bathrooms.

After throwing up everything he had tried to eat he sat down on the floor, rocking back and forth. He heard the door open and prayed who ever it was would just leave him alone. He felt arms wrap around him and pull him into someone elses lap. He tried fighting it but the other person would not let him.

"Harry please stop." Harry froze at hearing Theo's voice and clung to the other boys robes, letting every last tear he had been holding flow out of his eyes.

"Did you really sleep with Marcus in the hall last night with Draco watching?" Harry froze and slowly pulled away and out of Theo's arms. He grabbed his pad and threw it over to the other boy, knowing he would run away from him after he read it.

_Marcus said he left Draco and started kissing me. Draco came round and Marcus said to keep going to make him see he didn't want Draco any longer. Marcus then , he then took our pants off and started to have sex with me, I thought Draco had left before that but when I opened my eyes he was sitting in a chair, he was, was giving himself a hand job watching us. When we were done Marcus went over and kissed him, letting Draco tell me basically they were still together and I would never get Marcus back. _

Harry was silently crying, seeing the expressions crossing Theo's face as he read. He knew the other boy looked disgusted and knew he hated him even more now, for letting someone do this to him. Harry tried to grab the pad back, and was getting pissed when Theo pulled it out of his reach.

"I am so sorry Harry. I wish I had been there, I would have stopped them. They had no right doing something so, so, so dishonest, and disrespectful to you. I knew Draco was an ass like that but I didn't think Marcus could go that low."

Harry just stared at Theo for a few moments. He didn't know how to respond to his once loving boyfriend. So he did the only thing he could think of and he ran. He ran out of the bathroom, leaving his pad behind, and ran to the safety of his four poster bed. He would talk to Dumbledore in the morning about letting him do his class work in his room, he couldn't stand going to classes any longer and with him not being able to use his voice he didn't see any reason for him to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Harry was ecstatic, he had just left Dumbledore's office and he had agreed to let Harry do his class work in the library or his room and hand in his work when he was finished with it. No more sitting in class and having to deal with everyone talking about him or what had happened with Draco and Marcus.

The next couple weeks had passed and Harry had come into a routine. He would wake up and quickly hop into the showers, then make his way to the kitchens to get breakfast. He would receive his class work by owl while eating and then make his way to the library to get the appropriate reading materials. Then he would find him self in his common room doing work up until lunch and make his way back the kitchens. Then go to finish his daily work and send it off by owl to his teacher, then go to dinner back in the kitchens.

He knew it had become repetitive doing the same thing day in and day out. Every night when he would crawl into bed he would start to cry. He was lonely, his friends still were not talking to him and he missed Marcus so much. He still couldn't believe he let himself fall for Marcus' game. Then one night when he was sleeping he had a very weird dream, well weird for him.

He found himself making out with Marcus under the tree by the lake, undressing each other. He felt when Marcus entered him and started to pound roughly into his tight hole, then the rhythm changed. It became slow and tender and he felt confused, so he looked up expecting to see Marcus but he was looking right into Theo's eyes. As he felt himself coming undone he awoke, sweat drenching his brow and his body shacking.

He grabbed his wand and flicked it into the air and saw that it was only quarter after two in the morning. Groaning, he slowly sat up and decided to get dressed and grab a small snack from the kitchens. When he arrived down there he noticed a plate with food already on the table and scanned the room for who ever was down there.

Not spotting anyone right away he pulled his wand out and kept it hidden down to his side as he made his way over to the table. After a house elf found out what he wanted and popped away he tried remaining calm. He knew someone else was there but he couldn't call out to them and just had to wait for who ever it was to reappear.

He heard movement behind him and jumped up with wand pointing out, he slowly brought his wand arm down however when he saw Theo standing there, with a strawberry half in and half out of his mouth, eyes wide. Harry tried to contain his reaction to that sight but slowly felt his cock becoming hard at the picture Theo made.

Shifting slightly in his seat, as to hide said reaction, he just motioned for Theo to take his seat. Thinking Theo would grab his plate and move to the other side of the table, Harry was shocked when the boy sat beside him. They ate in silence until their plates were empty and Harry moved to leave. He felt Theo's hand on his arm and slowly looked from said hand to Theo's eyes.

"I miss you Harry." Harry could only look into those eyes and nod. He had forgotten his pad back in his dorm, not thinking he would need it this early in the morning. Theo looked at him confused for a moment before speaking again.

"Where is your pad Harry." Harry pointed up, meaning his dorm and Theo just nodded in response. Theo pulled Harry closer to himself and sighed when Harry looked down to the floor, putting his hands inbetween them, trying to keep them somewhat apart.

"I wish I could go back to the end of last year Harry. I would have told my parents no I wasn't going to break you heart, we would have just stayed at the school and figured something out. Then this horrible thing wouldn't have happened to you with your voice, or with Marcus and Draco and I would still be able to call you mine."

Theo took one of his hands off Harry's waist and tilted his face up to meet his eyes. Theo gasped when he saw tears flowing heavily out from Harry's eyes. He took the pad of his thumb and wiped some of those tears away and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry took his hands and gently pushed Theo away, shacking his head violently before running off.

Harry hated not being able to talk. He wanted to tell Theo so much right then, especially that he still loved him, but not being able to say the words were torture to him. He wanted so desperately to voice out everything he felt at that moment and not have to use the stupid pad. He needed to find a way to fix his voice, and he told himself he would stay away from Theo until he could tell him exactly how he felt.

The next couple of weeks he quickly finished all his class work in the mornings and after lunch he would find him self in the restricted section of the library trying to find anything that would heal his voice. Every time he thought he would find something he figured out that it was not what he was looking for. Most spells or potions would heal the voice but take something else away. Some others required things he knew he would never be able to get his hands on. Then some were just too dark for his own liking, he wouldn't even dream of using them.

He had thought to go ask Hermione for help a couple of times but then remembered she was not talking to him. He knew everyone thought him to be a slut and wouldn't even read anything he had to write. They only believed what everyone else was saying and never thought for once that he was the victim.

About a month later he finally thought he found something that could work. He read and re-read the potion multiple times to make sure. Sure enough he thought it would work so he headed down to the potions room to talk to Snape about helping him. He knew it was a long shot but he was the only one that could help him get what he needed.

Just before he made it to the class however he was cornered by Marcus. Pinned to the wall with the taller boys arms on either side of his head he tried to push him away.

"Come back for more have you?" Harry shook his head frantically side to side and pulled out his pad, tapping it and shoving it into Marcus' chest. The older boy took it with one hand and read it.

_Get the fuck away from me Flint. I want nothing to do with you, so just go back to your death eater boyfriend and leave me the hell alone. _

Harry felt a fish hit him in the stomach and slid down to the floor. His pad was thrown hard against his head and he looked up, seeing Marcus's foot about ready to nail him in the ribs. Closing his eyes he waited for the blow to come and was surprised when he head a loud thud and no pain. He slowly looked up and saw Marcus' sprawled out on the floor and looked up into Snape's face.

"Potter please come with me so I can check you over." Snape said before moving into his room. Harry slowly got up and followed him into the class, sitting at the desk in the front. Snape came back with a potion for him for pain and waved his wand over his body healing anything that was damaged.

"Now what were you doing down here Potter." Harry grabbed his pad and handed it along with the potion instructions to Snape, waiting for him to respond.

_Professor I have found this potion in the library and I believe it will heal my voice. I was hoping you would be willing to assist me in making it. Please, I so desperately want to be able to talk again. _

"And in what section of the library did you find this….Potion?" Snape had a knowing smirk on his face when he looked back at Harry.

_Um the restricted section sir. I know I'm not allowed there, but I really need this. Please don't tell Dumbledore._

He noticed Snape smirking yet again and felt a chill run down his spine. Snape looked between the potion and Harry a couple minutes before walking over to his storage cabinet.

"I think this is everything we need, am I correct Potter."

_Yeees sir. So you will help? _ Harry asked still unsure

"Yes Mr. Potter I will help. I do miss having you in my class to torment." Harry saw that smirk again. "I do have to say that the work of one of my brightest Slytherin's is going to shit with out you in class as well." Harry stood stunned for a moment before he asked.

_Who?_

"If you can't figure out which one it is then you are not as smart as I thought you were. I do have to say he seems to love you very much."

Harry knew he had to be talking about Theo, he was the only Slytherin in his class that would be effected with him not being there. He felt a smile come across his face as he looked at Snape.

"Well let's get to work." Harry nodded and followed Snape's instructions, working perfectly together. What seemed like days later they were finally done. Snape placed the potion in a vile and handed it over to Harry.

"Now I will stay with you until the effects of the potion wear off and we see the results. Go on take it you insolent boy." Harry smiled before swallowing the potion and placed the vile on the table. He didn't think it was working until he felt his body start to shake.

He slowly sat on the floor, not wanting to get hurt in the process, just before his body violently started to spasm. Sweat was pouring down his face and his body felt like it was ice cold, except his throat, that felt like it was on fire. After a couple moments the world became black and Harry passed out.

He awoke sometime later not knowing how long he was actually out for. He saw Snape standing above him with a glass of water, and gladly took it.

"So, say something Potter, let's see if this worked." Harry opened his mouth, looking at Snape and tried to speak.

**A/N: Cliffy, yup. We have to wait until next chapter to see if the potion actually worked. Never know, even thought he had help from one of the best Potions masters it still may not have been what he was looking for. Please review, Ty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Harry was sitting around his common room the night after he was with Snape. He kept thinking about when and if he would finally be able to talk to Theo, if he could ever get the boy alone. He seemed to be surrounding himself with other Slytherin's since the night they were last together.

He could hear the murmured whispers of his housemates and wondered what they were talking about, but he kind of figured out it was about him when they kept looking over towards him. His anger was rising and he could feel his face getting redder and redder by the minute. So he moved a little bit closer with out them noticing so he could listen a little bit to their conversation.

"Do you think he is going back out with one of those slimy snakes?" He heard Ron asking.

"Never know. He has been acting rather strange lately, I hardly see him any more." Hermione piped in.

"Well I wouldn't care if he was or not, he already has dated Flint and he is the biggest snake of them all. He is a traitor to us and who knows what he is thinking now, he can't even speak up any more. Letting those snakes walk all over him."

Oh this pissed Harry off, more than anything else he had heard them say up until this point. He couldn't hold back any longer and decided to let them know exactly what he had been doing lately.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Harry screamed. He couldn't have been more happy about the potion having worked then at that moment. He could have laughed at the faces they made when they turned around and realized that it was him screamed, if he wasn't so pissed.

"Harry, your talking."

"Wow, well if you had talked to me instead of going behind my back, then you would have known that already. If you paid any attention to me in classes today you would have seen I didn't have my pad with me. Instead you decided to say stuff about me, and decide to stop caring and being friends. I would rather be a damn snake right now, even though they hurt me, they listened to me."

"Harry you don't mean that.." Hermione started.

"Yes I do. Before this even happened to me I was with Theo for most of last year. Not one of you knew that, not one of you cared that I was never around. I was so happy last year with him but sad because none of my friends asked me why I looked so happy. I may not have told you, but it would have been nice to have someone to talk to when it didn't work out. Not one of you even asked me what happened to me this summer for me to loose my voice. When you got sick of me you abandoned me, then when we became friends again the first chance you get to turn on me again you did it."

"Yeah mate but you fucked Flint and let Malfoy watch, how disgusting is that."

"I didn't want that. Flint yes maybe at the time, but not Malfoy there watching. They broke me after that, but again I had no friends to turn to because you believed everyone else over me. So you can all FUCK OFF and leave me the hell alone."

Harry grabbed his bag and stormed off, trying not to laugh at all the shocked faces. He was so mad he didn't realize that someone had been following him out of the school. When he reached the lake he threw down his bad and punched the tree. He was so frustrated at how his house mates had acted.

"Harry?" He jumped, turning around to see Theo standing in front of him looking worried. Forgetting that he didn't know he could talk he just spat out.

"Just leave me alone Nott." He heard Theo gasp as he turned around then felt hands on his waist.

"Harry, my god you can talk. That is great. How did you do it? Why didn't you tell anyone? I'm so happy for you." He removed Theo's hands from his waist and turned around to look into his eyes. He saw excitement, love, caring, happiness and lust behind those eyes and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the other boy and hug him.

He sat down on the ground with is head in his hands, trying to breath. He really didn't understand the feelings that were flowing in him. He was happy that Theo knew, worried he wouldn't want him any more. Afraid if he did get back with Theo he would hide the relationship again and then break him. He really didn't know what to do.

"Harry are you alright?"

He felt Theo sit down next to him and begin to rub circles along his back. This made him relax and let him remember everything they went though together the year before. He loved this boy with all his heart and he wanted to be with him.

"Theo, why are you here? What do you want from me?" Harry looked in his eyes waiting for an answer.

"I love you Harry, never stopped. I felt so helpless when you couldn't talk, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help you so bad. Then you got with Flint and I felt like my world had ended, like I never had another chance with you. I miss you so much Harry. Would you consider taking me back, Love?"

"I…I want to Theo, I really do. I just don't know if you will break my heart again. I don't think I could handle it."

"I promise I will try not to. I know we will have out fights and get angry with each other, but I promise I will talk to you about everything and anything so we can work it out."

"What about everyone else, the death eaters, your parents?"

"My parents saw how hurt I was when I broke it off with you, they know I want you back. Fuck the death eaters, we can handle the. If we can't we know people who can help us. As for everyone else, let them know, let them talk. I want to show everyone how much I love you. That is the one thing I regret from last time, not telling anyone. I saw how much you wanted to tell your friends, and I should have let you. I'm sorry Love."

Harry watched Theo the whole time he was talking and knew this was the one person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He knew he would be safe with Theo and he had to open his heart and let him back in. So he leaned in and pulled Theo towards him, licking Theo's bottom lip before placing his ontop of the others. He moaned softly when Theo allowed him entrance to explore his mouth.

Slowly Harry pulled back, waiting for Theo to say something. He smiled when he saw the red tinge of Theo's face as his eyes slowly opened.

"So, is that a yes for us."

"Yes Theo. I love you. I missed you so much. Now let's go let everyone know."

They walked back into the castle, holding hands and smiling. When they entered the Great hall everyone went silent as they walked over to Harry's table. He sat down at the end, away from everyone else. Theo leaned over and lifted Harry's face towards his by the chin and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Love you." Theo said as he pulled away

"Love you too." Harry replied as he watched Love walk away. He looked down the table and smiled when he saw all the shocked faces from his housemates, but he knew that after he had snapped at them that no one would dare to say anything to him about it or anything else anymore.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hope everyone liked this story. I thought I would leave this with a happy ending. Please review.**


End file.
